Love Is The Most Powerful Magic of All
by Wolfgirl619
Summary: Puss and Kitty have been reunited after the ginger cat left for two and a half months. This time, they will go their separate ways together. But, with a new, deadly threat, they must fight to stay alive to fulfill their goal. Along the way, they will face betrayal, magic, death...and crave for some good leche.


**Chapter One**

Kitty walked into the cat _cantina,_ catching the attention of almost all of the males. A mahogany coloured cat gave her a wolf whistle and winked as she walked in. She gave him a smirk, making her way to the bar to order some milk. He was going to be an easy one. She sat down on a wooden stool and got the bartender's attention. "What can I get you this fine evening, _señorita?"_

"One _leche, por favor._ "

"That'll be three gold coins."

Three coins were dropped in front of the grey cat, but they didn't belong to her. " _Voy a pagar por la hermosa gatita."_

Kitty looked up to see the same cat that had been sitting at the front of the bar, searching for his next meal. He was paying for her. "Thank you, but I've got it." She knew he was going to object to that.

"Oh no, let me. A lady like _you_ needs to be treated properly," the male purred in her ear. It was going to take a _lot_ more than that to steal her heart. She was only in love with one _gato_ and no one else was going to earn her love. Especially the way _this_ cat was trying to. "Then maybe later, we can head over to my place a fool around a bit."

The bartender had taken the money and gave Kitty her milk. She thanked him and turned her attention back to the stranger. "Hm, well, how about we start with a drink first, then a nice dance."

Before the russet furred cat could answer, a Spanish accented voice cut him off. "Oh, Kitty. I thought you were gonna save a dance for me."

She turned around to look at her lover, a subtle look of surprise crossed her face, then disappeared quickly. "Aw. At least let me have a little fun with this one?"

The cat in the fancy boots walked in and took a seat next to her. He chuckled, but the look he gave her was serious. "No. I'm sure he doesn't want to lose anything more than the little dignity he's got left. Come on, we have to go. Guards are all over the place."

As they both got up to walk away, Kitty turned back to the other really confused male and grinned. "Thanks for the drink….and the money." She held up a pouch full of coins and laughed as the cat glanced down, patting his sides. When he looked back up at her, both her and lover had disappeared. He had also realized that he had just been robbed by the wanted Kitty Softpaws and her partner, Puss in Boots.

•••

Kitty walked angrily ahead of Puss, her grip was insanely tight on the hilt of her sword. She had managed to keep her cool at the bar, but not now. The night was cool, silent, and crisp, but no doubt guards were searching the small town for the two cats. "Kitty, we need to lay low. Maybe go to the closest Inn," Puss said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. The she-cat didn't reply, she just kept walking in front of him. He caught up with her and tried again. "I think there's one two blocks up. We can sneak into one of the empty rooms for the night and leave in the morning- _please_ say something to me."

His lover stopped walking, turned around, and glared at him. "Fine. Why haven't you apologized?"

Puss raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Apologize? For what? Trying to stop you from stealing?"

Kitty crossed her arms, shook her head, and laughed bitterly. "Seriously? Two and a half months ago, I woke up one morning to realize you were gone. There was no trace to where you went, not even a note, and you _left_ me alone wondering if you were ever coming back. Or if you ever cared about me at all. And you really have the _nerve_ to ask what you need to apologize for? You are _unbelieveable._ "

A look of guilt washed over the Spaniard cat's face. Before he could speak, the sound of metal clanking on the streets made its way to his ears. He grabbed Kitty's wrist and quickly pulled her aside, into the shadows. She didn't ask why. She'd also heard the guard, but reacted late. They blended in the darkness as the man walked right past them, unaware of their presence. When he was gone, they both sighed with relief and Puss turned back to face his lover. "Kitty….I know what I did was wrong, _y lo siento mucho,_ but you know why I had to leave. I am wanted in so many kingdoms, cities, and towns."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "So am I, Puss."

"I know, and I didn't want to put you in any more danger than you are already in."

"Puss, it doesn't matter how much danger follows us as long as I am with you. Whatever happened to going our separate ways together?" Even though that didn't make much sense in reality, it still meant a lot to them.

Puss couldn't get the image of Kitty's hurt face when he'd left her out of his head. He remembered she had woken up really early that morning because of another nightmare. He had been looking at her throught the window of the motel, but couldn't comfort her. "Kitty, that's why I came back. I couldn't continue my jourmey waking up every morning knowing you weren't at my side and that I left you."

"Do you say that to all your former flames?" By the tone of her voice, she was clearly still angry, but not as much as she had been earlier.

Her lover sighed and shook his head. "You mean more to me than they ever did, _mi corazon._ No one can ever steal your spot in my heart, no doubt." He took her paw, the one that had had the mad grip on her sword, in his and looked her in the eyes. "I love you, Kitty Softpaws, and _nothing_ will separate us again."


End file.
